


Smile at the Camera

by littleblackbow



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: I wasn't sure what to do with the prompts since I'm gifting you some art. But my idea was that this was kind of a confrontation with the voracious press. What happens when the photo gets out.Anyway, I hope you like it. Happy Christmas and New Year and all of that traditional good feeling stuff!





	Smile at the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



 

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Tony?"

"What? The press? They're just a bunch of yapping dogs."

"Well, that, too. But I meant going from international playboy to..."

"Captain America's better half? Oh, come on now. You think they don't already know?"

"I guess if you put it that way..."


End file.
